Itami
by Sumomo92
Summary: How can one's heart be so dark? How can one Kunichi disapper for so long and why? DISCONTINUED FOR NOW
1. Chapter 1

This is my depressed Naruto Fanfic based off of a naruto pic I found of Sakura, I would put up the pic but I don't know how.

Here we are!

Redone chapter 1, tell me if you can read Dx

-------------------

The cold rain fell onto their bodies, one looking down at their best friend as they lay still on the ground. The water ran the red liquid down from the grasses and began to filter it to the river that wasn't too far off. The friend of the victim glanced up with teary eyes, blood on the living one's hands and splattered with dots over their clothing and faces. The man grinned down, his job was done. He vanished without a trace with the shimmer of his metal symbol of representation of his village in a strike of lighting. The victim could never look up again, never be able to protect what they thought was dear to them. The only survivor ripped the kunai out of her friend, her shocked eyes not going away from the blood that dripped down. She raised it higher and higher into the rain as the drops started to go down her own arm. Everything seemed to go black; the mind cleaned of any thought what so ever.

0

News spread quickly through the Village Hidden in the Leaves, a murder to a student from Konoha. Everyone was on edge, how could someone actually try to kill a simple student from a village that didn't mean harm onto others? Two rookies, Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki, leapt to their feet to go to the summons of all students in Konoha. The Hokage wanted to make sure there were no other victims of this horrible fate and also wanted to inform the students of who suffered from the horrific act. They all went to his office and went inside, there weren't many students in such a small village, and lined up according to year. First years took front row and it went back according to your year of study. The Hokage examined every last one of them, there were two missing in the row of first years. He sighed, one was the victim while the other was just missing. Naruto leaned forward a bit to look at the line to find Shikamaru a little nervous with Ino missing. There was another also missing; Sakura wasn't in her usual spot next to Sasuke when they stood together. He stood back up in place and started to whisper to the silent boy. "Where is Sakura?" There was no answer, Sasuke had not heard from her sense she left to her house last night. He was also getting a bit worried, what if Sakura was the dead student?

The Hokage took his place in front of everyone and took in a deep breath, ready to give out the grave news. "As you all well know, there has been a murder within the boundaries of our village. You would probably also know that it was a student who is not with us here today. News does spread quickly." Everyone looked around again; the only empty spaces were the two front row rookie spots. "Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Yoshikawa... could you please stay here? The rest are dismissed."

The rest of the room emptied while the chosen few stayed behind. Also inside of the room were Kakashi Hatake and Asuma Sarutobi. The four were still and shaking in the boots at what would be wrong with the missing girls. One of then must have been the victim... but the other... the other was a total mystery to them. The Hokage took a seat at his desk while the two teachers went to either side of the desk and stood at attention to the students. "Umm..." Naruto started. The other students turned their heads to him as he started. "I know this is tough for all of us, but the waiting isn't doing us any good either. Just tell us... where is Sakura?"

"And Ino." Choji while shifting the weight from one foot to the other in waiting. "Where are they? Who was the one that was killed and where is the other one?"

The old wise man nodded at their questions and began to answer. "Yes, I would like to know the same thing myself. We do have the body of one of your friends... but the other girl is still missing." He glanced at the eager faces; they needed to know before their hearts burst out of their chests with anticipation. "I'm sorry... but the victim is no other then Ino Yamanaka." Naruto and Sasuke loosened up a bit but also felt the urge of loss and regret fill within.

Choji stood in total and utter shock while Shikamaru took a step forward. If this was a joke, it was a really sick one and pissing him off. "That's impossible! Ino could never be killed off like that; she's not like that at all! Ino would have fought back with all she had and never fallen to a damn murderer!"

"But she did fall, and from the looks of it she did fight back." Asuma told them. Naruto turned over to them while still in total shock. Choji started to sniffle while tears were building up from the news. Shikamaru still didn't want to believe a word that was being said, he kept on his yelling rampage that she must have still been alive. "That is enough Shikamaru!" His teacher yelled out. The boy finally stopped, Choji kept letting some tears slide down his face, Sasuke couldn't look anyone in the eye and Naruto thought this was all a nightmare that he would soon wake up from. "Ino is gone; she probably was protecting Sakura in her final moments."

Finally, Sasuke was able to speak, whenever he heard the girl's name he felt like it was his fault for ignoring her all of this time. "Where IS Sakura?"

"We don't know, that is why I wanted you here as well." The Hokage spoke with solace and anguish. Shikamaru went to comfort his friend while he kept spurting small amounts of tears here and there. He didn't want to look weak but his feelings for a fallen friend were too strong to hold back. Attention went back to the leader of the village when he spoke up again to continue. "I wanted you here to give that special assignment. Kakashi has brought to my attention that, if Sakura is still alive, she would be able to tell us who the killer was. If we know who it is then we will be able to send elite ninjas in to capture him and make sure that no one else is injured. Also, we will be able to figure out why someone would go after a simple Genin."

Naruto and Sasuke both nodded, it came to agreement that they would find and comfort their lost friend. Before leaving and getting ready to go on with their lives, Kakashi took a step forward and stared at both with the last bit of information. "We will only have one week to look for her. If we still cannot find Sakura then we will have to take on a different mission and hope that someone else finds her."

"What?!" Naruto yelled out. That wasn't one bit fair; they could never leave a member of the team like that. Sure the role of a ninja was to follow the mission and to make sure that it was done within the time limit but to leave a friend behind was just... unthinkable.

Sasuke nodded in agreement to the conditions of finding their partner. He would make sure that within the next week Sakura would be back in the comfort of her party and of her hometown. Not only that, Sasuke wanted to make sure that she was alright. Maybe it was her annoying pestering and bossing Naruto around, it could even be the thought that she was obsessed with him and did everything just to attract his attention. Whatever it was, Sasuke missed it and needed that odd feeling back with the rest of the unusual troupe. "Give us a while, then we'll be ready to head out." He informed the adults in charge.

Kakashi and the Hokage both agreed and the two boys left. The other team took this as their cue to also leave and think out everything that just took place within the last five to ten minutes inside of the Hokage's office.

0

Shikamaru lead Choji back home to the comfort of his family. The boy truly did miss Ino and the funeral didn't even start yet. After leaving the crying boy with his parents, Shikamaru wondered off through the town. He didn't know what to think about, his mind was full of strange thoughts yet totally empty of any idea on what to do next. The empty thoughts led him to the forest that hid their little village, he kept wondering until he almost tripped over a root. Before falling onto his own face, he regained his balance and shifted his gaze to the tree that tried to knock him down. There were many cuts and indents on the tree, ones caused by practicing shuriken throwing.

He went right up to the tree and let his hand glide over the grooves; this was where they trained while waiting for their teacher or one another. He remembered when Choji was late and so was their teacher, here stood Shikamaru and Ino and both were throwing the shuriken at the tree. They were trying to knock each other's out of the bark. Shikamaru tossed one and made it in, Ino tried her best to knock his out but her three tries all ended up in hitting around it. Shikamaru closed his eyes and went back to the memory.

(flashback)

"You have to aim for the center of the shuriken and then throw, not try to knock it out by one of the points." Shikamaru lay on the ground and said without feeling as Ino started to get into a hissy fit. He was on his side and facing the tree but his eyes were closed. He heard her footsteps go to the three and then the sound of the metal being ripped out of the tree. Only three, she was going to try again. Shikamaru just sighed and rolled to his back as she tried again. Again all three missed their mark and didn't knock his out. She screamed out once more while he just repeated what he said before. Again the sound of her going and taking the metal stars out of the trunk. This time the clash of wood and metal didn't follow. Shikamaru opened his eyes to find Ino hovering over him. "What?"

She lowered her hand with one shuriken lying on her palm. "If it's so easy why don't YOU show me how it's done?" Ino ordered.

He sighed and sat up, rubbing the back of his head while yawning. "How annoying..." Shikamaru got to his feet and took the star, then glared at the one he threw in almost half an hour ago. Shikamaru lowered himself a bit and held the weapon at ready, then tossed it in one fluid stroke. He knocked the old star out and his new one stayed stuck in the tree. Ino screamed out a 'what!' while Shikamaru just turned around with his hands behind his head. He couldn't help but grin at his success. "I told you, aim for the center and you'll knock it out."

Ino ran right up next to him and did the exact same thing that he did. Holding a star in her hand and lowering herself a bit in order to get the best aim. Ino also took his words of advice and aimed for the center. Shikamaru let his hands drop as he watched her, this determination is what always made him start going red when they trained. Shikamaru turned his face away before his heart could start racing any more. He heard the sound of the star going into the tree with a cursing session right behind it. All he did was sigh, she would never get it with that temper of hers. Shikamaru turned to her and crossed his arms. "Do you want some help?"

"No way! I got this!" Ino lowered herself and aimed the last shuriken at the point of needed contact. Shikamaru came up behind her and took her arms, making Ino stand up and start to blush. "What are you-"

"You have to be looser and more free, don't strain too much on wanting to hit the target." He said behind her. Ino listened and loosened up as told, letting Shikamaru take over her arms a bit. Both knelt down a bit and both took aim to the star on the tree. "When you think you got it just throw it and you'll hit the mark. Aim for the center of the shuriken." She listened and focused just like instructed. Shikamaru slowly let go and took a step back, Ino threw the star. It didn't exactly knock it out of the tree. The two shurikens got stuck together inside of the bark of the tree.

Shikamaru scoffed a bit while Ino laughed and pointed. "I was so CLOSE! I would have SO knocked yours out but you must have thrown it in too hard!"

"Yeah right." He put his hands behind his head again as Choji and their instructor came over to start the training. "It's just... you throw like a girl."

(flashback end)

He rested his hand onto the scar left from their shurikens being stuck inside of the tree. Shikamaru examined every last cut and scrape on the tree, these were some of the best memories that he had of Ino and now she was gone from his life forever. All he did was take four shurikens out of his pocket. He shoved one into the tree and took some spaces back. Shikamaru faced the tree again and tossed one of the stars. It knocked the original out. He tossed the second, same result. Shikamaru then bent down a bit for the third and threw it, it didn't knock the one in the tree out. The two were again stuck together on the trunk. Shikamaru just stood up right and sighed, this one move made up his mind. He knew where to go next. Shikamaru started a sprint to the Ramen House to make sure and catch up with Naruto and Sasuke before they left.

0

Naruto was sitting at the counter of the Ramen House and waited for his order to come up. Sasuke was resting his head on the palms of his hands as the were held up with his elbows resting in the table. Naruto took a quick glance over to Sasuke and noticed the boy was very quiet. Not only that but he never agreed to go with Naruto to the Ramen House before an important mission like this. Naruto leaned on the counter a bit and took his entire attention to Sasuke. "Hey, what's wrong?"

The other boy just shifted his glance a bit to Naruto. He no later found that the counter was more interesting. "Nothing, I'm just thinking about the mission that's all."

"Uh huh." Naruto joked. Sasuke was starting to get ticked off from this. "You're worried about Sakura aren't you?" He asked. Sasuke was about to complain with objection but Naruto just sat with his elbows on the table as well and his head resting on his hands. "I'm worried about her too. Sakura isn't one to take death easily. I mean, she's the one that was with Ino when she died! That's gotta be horrible."

Sasuke nodded at Naruto's remarks and actually joined into the conversation. "Yeah, Sakura would never go and do anything rash. I'm amazed that she didn't come back right after it all happened." Sasuke started to think of just what could have happened last night. It was pouring so any footsteps or traces of the killer were washed away. Any fingerprints from any blood was washed away as well into the river. It would be almost impossible to find the killer, so if he struck again no one would know. What if the killer now was going after Sakura and she was fleeing from him. Sasuke started to shake a bit with the fear of her in danger. "We'll find Sakura within this next week, I just know it."

"Oh yeah! Now we're talking!" Naruto yelled out. Sasuke thought he was talking about some encouragement with the assignment, he then noticed that two bowls of ramen were placed in front of them with the chopsticks. "This is the best stuff in the WORLD!" He wasted no time diving into the meal and chomping away.

Sasuke sighed a bit and started to pick at his food. He was too worried about Sakura to really have an appetite to any such foods. He stared down at his soggy noodles and remembered the last time he was inside of the Ramen House. Naruto had dragged him and Sakura along to celebrate the completion of yet another mission. Naruto left for a bit to get a refill on his bowl of ramen while Sakura ate peacefully and Sasuke again was picking. She asked what was wrong and he gave his normal cold response. Sakura actually stopped eating and tried to find out what was wrong with him. Sasuke sighed and placed down his chopsticks, he couldn't eat while remembering how much Sakura looked out for him.

He sat back in his high chair and closed his eyes. "You know, Sakura-"

"Naruto!" Shikamaru yelled out while he ran inside. When the boy stopped, he was out of breath and leaning on the counter to catch up with himself again. Both of the rookies stared at him while he tried to breath right again. Once Shikamaru was able to stand on his own, he took the free seat next to the blonde ninja and rested his lazy head on the table. "Take me with you to find Sakura."

"What?!" Naruto yelled out with a full mouth of noodles. He quickly swallowed it and then asked again. "What do you mean 'take you with us'?! You're from a different team! Why would you want to come with us?!"

Sasuke just crossed his arms and grinned. "Yes, this isn't like you at all Shikamaru."  
"I just-" He would never be able to tell anyone how he felt. He couldn't even tell the girl that he liked how he felt, now she would never ever know. Shikamaru sat back in his chair and crossed his arms while closing his eyes. "Why do I have to tell you anyway? I'm just trying to lend a helping hand that's all. It would be better with a full team then part of one anyway."

Naruto stared at Shikamaru. He no later turned to Sasuke to find him silent as well. He kept going back and forth between the two silent boys and finally gave into the pressure. "Fine! You can come along! This is REALLY starting to freak me out guys!"

He gave a small smile that was mixed in with a grin. Sasuke smirked as well while looking over at Shikamaru. The new member just scoffed and left the Ramen House without much haste at all. He now headed off to Kakashi to tell him that the other two invited him into the mission and he intended to follow along in the search and rescue of Sakura.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2! Thank you for the two that posted a comment! x3

More going to come, have a good read!

* * *

"A week has past, have you found any clues or anything of the sort?" The Third Hokage asked as everyone in the squad stood at attention.

"No, nothing has been found, all evidence is washed by the rain and no one has heard or seen Sakura sense the night of the murder" Kakashi stated; Sasuke gave a slight shiver as her name was proposed by Kakashi.

"Very well, sense no evidence has been found as where as the whereabouts of Sakura Haruno, this mission is now closed" the last words came hesitantly as Naruto gave a slight whimper. "Don't get we wrong but there is a chance Sakura is alive so don't lost hope Naruto"

"I-I…I understand.." Shikamaru gave a grunt as he left the office; following by Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi.

"Oh how I would want to help more Naruto but some things are best left closed…" The Third Hokage leaned back in his chair and gave an expatriated sigh.

0

"But Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto complained in the middle of the road. "We can't leave Sakura-chan out there! What if the murderer is still out there? What if she won't come out because she is so scared? What if-"

"Enough Naruto, these are the Hokage's orders and we must follow them even if we don't like the orders at all" Naruto clenched his fist and bent his head down to the Earth. "Do you understand Naruto?"

"Yes but-"

"Naruto stop, your getting annoying" Shikamaru opened his mouth the first time that day."Look, I want to look too but hey, orders are orders; we can't do much about that" Shikamaru looked up to the clouds as Sasuke stopped to listen.

"Well said Shikamaru," Kakashi added as Naruto grumbled in defeat. "Sorry but the truth hurts Naruto, we can't help Sakura more then we already have…"

"Humph, Well I'm going to train, I'm tired of standing here…." Sasuke walked off to the training area as Shikamaru walked the other way to his place.

"Yeah, this has been a lot of work, too much for me so I need a break. See you later Naruto"

"And I have some place to be, have a good day Naruto" Kakashi patted him on the shoulder and jumped off somewhere.

"I guess I'll get something to eat, I am hungry" Naruto petted his stomach and headed to the Roman House for his daily meal.

0

"Hey Sasuke!" Sakura ran up to him as he was practicing his jutus.

"What?" Sasuke, in his black costume, turned to her as she stood with her hands behind her back.

"Kakashi-sensei wants to see us for something" Sasuke gave a huff as he put down his arms.

"What does he want now?"

"Who knows, he says to meet him at the bridge next to the hot springs" Sakura turned her back to him. "I'm going on ahead so see you there Sasuke!" Sakura ran off into the forest to head toward town. As he began his walked everything was peaceful until a high pitch scream was heard.

'Sakura!' Sasuke ran farther in with his eyes activated. Finally, he found where the scream took place and saw a pool of blood. "Sakura?" Then he saw it, his worst nightmare. Sakura was dead with a cuts and bruises all over and one lethal stab wound in the heart. "Sakura! Sakura wake up!" He kneeled next to her corpse and picked her up, but no response

0

"_gasp_" Sasuke shot up from his bed and threw bed cover onto the floor. He wiped the sweat from his forehead. "I had that dream again…I haven't had in 3 years" Sasuke shook his head and pushed it to the back of his mind. "Time for me to see Tsunade about the new mission we got." Sasuke got up and ready into his clothed from the dream. As he shut the door to the apartment, a shadow rushed past his window.

0

"Yo Sasuke! Over here!" Naruto's annoying voice summoned him into the building where Kakashi, Naruto, and Shikamaru were located.

"Hey Shikamaru, why were you summoned?" Sasuke placed his hands into the pockets of his pants as Shikamaru gave a irritated sigh.

"Hell if I know! Stupid woman called me last night during my nap"

"Aww….poor baby" Tsunade's voice caught everyone's attention, definitely Shikamaru because she was pulling his cheeks. "You know you're just like your father?"

"Ow that hurts!" Tsunade let go with a laugh as Naruto waved and Kakashi stared, you know where.

"And you mister are just like that perverted Jiraiya!" Tsunade punched Kakashi across the hall and everyone saw as the anime took it in slow motion as he fell to the ground. Tsunade then turned her head to Sasuke, "Your doing well?"

"Yes" Sasuke grunted his answer, as Tsunade knew it meant: 'Yeah you woke me up too early with these idiots'

"Well follow me to my office" Kakashi was up already with a big bruise on his face as Naruto was hopping after. When the entered she sat in her Hokage chair and folded her hands.

"So what's this new mission!?! Are we going to a new place or something?" Naruto was full of energy as Tsunade gave a giggle.

"Sorry Naruto but it's in the Leaf Village" a whine was heard from Naruto as he slumped his shoulders. "This is a serious mission though; your mission is an A-rank mission"

"A-rank? Why so easy?" Sasuke said his smart comment of the day as Tsunade shot a glare.

"You're going to hunt down an assassin in this town, a female in this case"

"What?" Everyone was silent as they let Tsunade continue.

"She is an experienced Shinobi and has great chakra skills. None of her victims have a scratch on the outside but their charka is was like poison."

"What do you mean by 'poison?" Shikamaru asked.

"This Shinobi used tools that let her infect the chakra in ones system, so they started to die from the inside."

"Horrible…" Naruto said.

"So how are we to fight her?" Sasuke leaned against the wall.

"Close range but we don't know how good they are because no one can even get that close. This Shinobi is going after people like ex-convicts and leaving nothing but a signature." Tsunade put her hands down and pulled out the signature. Everyone looked in wonder and awe as the Fifth Hokage cut off the silence.

"What type of thing is that?" Naruto asked as his dumb self. Shikamaru sighed.

"It's called a Sakura flower idiot. In-Ino had it in her store" Shikamaru tensed at her name but shrugged it off.

"Very well done Shikamaru, yes this it the murder's mark" Sasuke had slight fear in his eyes and though of the name of the flower.

'Sakura? NO way! She…she couldn't be the one behind this can she?' Tsunade closed her eyes as she was prepared for Naruto's next random question.

"So this PROVES that a girl is doing this right? I mean it would be really weird if a guy did-OW!" Naruto rubbed the back of his head where a new bump was made by Kakashi. After a moment of silence Tsunade opened her mouth for more information.

"We believe that her next target is a mob boss who owns the gamble clubs in this Village. He is a highly wanted for death because of his sneaky schemes which end with many people paying depts. You must go and protect him at all costs so that we can have him pay a little dept back to me"

"Oh okay, but may I ask how many will be needed for this?" Kakashi asked as Tsunade gave an evil glare.

"ALL of you will be needed for this mission so no running off to the hot springs you pervert!" Kakashi gave a sigh as everyone grumbled in annoynce. "Your mission starts today so prepare yourselfs for the worst. She may be a woman but looks can be disifing."

"Ma'am!" Everyone left to prepare as Sasuke was last to go. When he was about to leave Tsunade said something to him that made him stop in his tracks.

"You think it's her don't you?" he hesitated and nodded 'yes'. "She might be doing this for the good of the people but they are people of this Village and I won't tolerate anyone taking their lives; even for revenge." Sasuke left on that note and Tsunade sighed and leaned back on her chair.

0

All were quiet as the boss they were protecting was explaining everything to Kakashi; minds were heavy with thoughts on different things. Shikamaru was thinking of this ability that this person was using to kill her victims, Naruto was just lost about how a girl can kill so many people, and Sasuke was thinking of Sakura how she was always clingy to him and how she always cared from him and Naruto before herself.

"Alright gang" Everyone looked to Kakashi as he was scratching his head. "We have 4 entry points to cover: 2 upstairs, one on this floor and the basement level."

"There is a basement level here?" Sasuke groaned and Shikamaru sighed. "Hey! Sorry if I don't know these things!"

"No it's alright Naruto not many do know but they do have the basement, it is used only for the people ripping off the club and they go down there to 'chat' with them." Naruto shivered as Kakashi informed.

"And you say it with such confidence…" Naruto said under his breath.

"Anyways, back to the topic. Sasuke and Shikamaru will patrol the upper floor; I'll take this floor and sense Naruto never knew a basement was here he can take that place."

"Wah!?" Naruto exclaimed and all the people in the room look at the boy with odd-ness.

"That is how it works Naruto; you ask the area you check it yourself." Kakashi smiled under the mask and walked off. Naruto had the gagging/shocked face as the others walked to their patrol areas.

It was pretty dark and Naruto wanted to doze off but he was afraid a dark ghost or something might come after him. The basement was pretty cold and Naruto tired to breathe through his nose but it was full of snot. "Man one way of torturing is the freeze a person to death" Naruto found crate and sat down on it as he hugged himself to keep warm.

'Ping' Naruto jumped at the sound and kept an eye out. A young man dressed in some clothes from the club walked up to Naruto, arms held a blanket. "I'm sorry if I scared you sir but I'm seeing it's late and it gets chilly at night."

"Yeah you're telling me" Naruto said as he eyed the blanket, the man laughed lightly.  
"I was planning to give this to you, here" Naruto grabbed that blanket and wrapped it around himself so fast that the man was in slight shock of the action. "Well I must be going, don't want to get in your way or anything."

"Yeah you might want to go, it could bet ugly and I don't want you to get hurt" Naruto said in a serious voice and the man bowed and left.

0

Shikamaru was getting tired but he nodded off once in a while, trying to stay awake he was thinking of Ino. He had no idea what provoked him to think of her but she couldn't get out of his head. He paced and without knowing ran into a girl and she gave a slight scream. Shikamaru stopped and blushed as he noticed the position they were in; he caught her and he was on his back holding her waist' "I-I'm sorry!" the blushing girl proclaimed. Shikamaru let go so she could get up and helped her pick up the pillows she was carrying.

"No it was my fault, I wasn't watching where I was walking" He took some into his arms.

"Look let me take this to the rooms, the least I can do." The girl smiled and nodded.

"Sure thing, this way" The girl began to lead and he followed her to the rooms. After they finished she bowed to him. "Thank you for the help, everything went a lot faster."

"No problem" Shikamaru was about to walk off but the girl called to him.

"You know…you can talk about your problems and I'll hear you out…" Shikamaru looked away from her.

"It's nothing you should worry about, have a good night and stay in a safe area just in case."  
"Y-yes and you be safe as well!"

0

Kakashi leaned on a pillar as he read the manga, minding his own business. "Excuse me young man" Kakashi put down his book to see an old man who had dropped his charm. Being the generous person he was he grabbed the charm for the old man who smiled at the act of kindness. "Thank you sir"

"No problem, this charm belong to you?"

"No it's for my grand daughter, she is coming to visit and I wanted to get her a gift" The old man put the item in a nice carrying case.

"That is very sweet," Kakashi smiled and the old man took Kakashi's hands. "Something the matter?"

"I should give you this, it may be small but it will show my gratitude." Kakashi was a bit shocked but took the offered gift. He always knew never to deny an elder's gift….except if it was evil then he might think about it. "Have a good night young man."

"You as well" Kakashi waved with his free hand at the walking then opened the other hand to find a small pendent outlined in gold but the jewel was a white color. Kakashi smiled and placed it into his pocket to keep safe, then began reading again.

0

Sasuke sat on the window still and stared a tree blowing in the wind. His eyes were glazed with a daydream and he never knew he was in one until arms wrapped around his waist, almost making him fall. He was about to retaliate but a kunai to his neck made him shut up. Sasuke growled as he tried to eye the attacker but the darkness was getting to him. "Who are you?"

* * *

Please leave a review, thank you 


	3. Info

Noter

Noter!!

People I know you are waiting and waiting and proubly hating me for the wait and want to hunt me down BUT truth is my time is short to do anything and my mind is blank. I'm trying to write something but nothing is coming out WELL.

Please forgive me if you can but I can try my best to get you more and more as I can think something bloody up! Okay? Alright, thank you for reading and I hope that something comes soon. -.-


	4. Chapter 3

The wait is over!

* * *

"Why do you ask?" The voice was a young male, innocent, making Sasuke confused.

"Because I thought that you were a female"

"I am not as you can see"

"Yeah I can tell!" Sasuke flipped the boy around and threw him into a cabinet where the body just stopped moving. Sasuke went to check the body, the boy was alive but just knocked out. "Damn it….puppet master…"

"Is everything alright?" couples in the bedrooms asked because they heard the crash.

"Just stay in your rooms and don't come out!" Sasuke ordered and ran downstairs, how many more are under this puppet master?

--

Sasuke got all the way through the building and found that everyone was normal but he could never find Kakashi, Shikamaru, or Naruto which was freaking him out; as he stopped to look in the basement and found Naruto passed out, "Naruto!" After getting the boy in his arms Naruto was frozen cold and wasn't breathing. "Naruto Naruto!! Wake up dimwit!" Sasuke shook the body but no response. Fear started kicking in first that Naruto was dead…killed by this chakra poison.

"Sa...suke..." Sasuke looked to see Naruto barely holding on; all his chakra was going nuts.

"Naruto hold on" He carried Naruto to the first floor to see Kakashi with a gash deep in him arm.

"Kakashi sensei..."

"We lost her….and he's dead" Sasuke bit his lip, they failed. "Let's head back to Tsunade and inform her of the details and take care of these two."

"Two?" Sasuke then saw a passed out Shikamaru, looking the same state as Naruto.

"I found Shikamaru like this upstairs and he is barley holding on just like Naruto, let's go" Kakashi grabbed Shikamaru and as they left everyone was escaped and some where crying as the man who had headed the club died….a close friend to some. Sasuke refused to look at any in the eye to hide his guilt and ran with Kakashi to a medic wing.

--

"I see…" Tsunade said as she sat at her desk. Shikamaru and Naruto where in the medic wing just out of critical condition thanks to the healing skills. Kakashi's wound was deep but it was beginning to heal in a cast as Sasuke was the only one with no scars. "He died and those two got into critical condition….this is turning out to be worse then I thought."

"If I may say something" Sasuke asked and both looked at him.

"You may Sasuke"

"The boy who attacked me was being controlled by a puppet master type of ability." Sasuke didn't say the part of the arms wrapping around him but that was something he wanted to figure out was the puppet master Sakura?

"Is that so? Well that does prove this shinobi is one of the best I've seen in my time…and a dirty one at that" Tsunade held her chin in thought for a second and then sighed. "For now you two must rest as like the other two but keep sharp of anything that could happen."

"Ma'am" Sasuke was going to leave but she called out to him.

"Listen Sasuke, I know it might be reckless of me to ask but do you think you can do a secret mission for me?" Sasuke looked at her with a questioning but serious stare. "It involves the person you are hunting…"

"…Okay" Tsunade smiled and looked at him.

"Great I want you to do this…"

--

Kakashi watched as the Hokage and Sasuke consulted but he did know better then to overhear on a personal conversation, so he left. On his walked into his great rival Guy who has slight worry on his face. "Kakashi!"

"Ah hey" Kakashi waved and Guy examined his arm.

"How bad is it?"

"Ah nothing to worry about Guy, why do you care so much anyways?" Kakashi joked but Guy sent him a stare.

"Come with me so we can talk" Kakashi gave a stare back and nodded, following Guy to the rooftops.

"I heard about the person you are chasing"

"Have you? Let me guess Asuma slipped"

"Well I can understand because that is his pupil after all"

"Like Lee is to you?" Guy was a bit hesitant but answered.

"Yes, even though he can't fight anymore under Lady Tsunade's rule I still call him my pupil…" Guy became slightly depressed but Kakashi patted his back.

"Don't worry I understand, yes we believe that it could be Sakura Haruno herself with that emotion of revenge…"

--

Sasuke sat in his bed, the mission was running in his head, his body wouldn't relax for some odd reason. He rolled over and over again but nothing was going to make him comfy. After a long sight he sat up and got something to drink in his kitchen. After he had a drink of water he went to his room again to sit on the window still, he knew he wasn't going to rest tonight and his mission was going to start tomorrow. "I have to get some re-" He was cut off as a crash was in his living room. In a defense approach he went in with kunai at hand.

"Hello again" A different body this time but it was a small girl, 8 or so. Sasuke growled at the new choice, innocence ruined as blood was already on the girl's body.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked as the little girl looked up to him. "Who are you?"

"You ask too many questions…" The girl sent him a dark stare and he just stared back. "I came just to send a message, don't find me" the girl suddenly disappeared like she appeared with a smoke bomb.

* * *

More is coming, I promise


	5. Chapter 4

Told ya more!

* * *

Sasuke traveled in the forest, he had no idea where to look for crying out loud! He growled as the weather turned on him and began to rain. "This sucks..." Sasuke went under a tree waiting for the rain to settle down to continue his travels. His mind drifted off about how Naruto's and Shikamaru's chakra became a poison, 'That doesn't make any sense, how can someone make another's poison to their body? Unless it's a kenki genki...yeah that could be it but what clan has that type of one?' Sasuke bit his lip trying to figure this person out.

--

Knocking woke Tsunade up from her work and she looked at the door. "Come in" The door opened to show Kakashi with tight wrappings on his arm. "I see you are able to get on your feet."

"And I see you fell asleep again" Tsunade gave a confused and Kakashi pointed to his chin. She touched her chin and saw ink there, instantly she wiped it off and sighed.

"I was caught, oh well what is your business at this hour?"

"I was wondering, what is the condition of Shikamaru and Naruto?" Tsunade gave a finally awake stare that was serious.

"We got them out of critical condition but it's still pretty bad considering how we don't know how to counter act it" Kakashi looked down and then she spoke again with some hope. "But we will not give up until we solve this"

"Thank you and if I may ask, where did you send Sasuke?" Tsunade couldn't help but smirk.

"You were ease dropping weren't you?"

"Yes I'm sorry" He bowed and she waved her hand.

"Don't worry, actually I wanted to tell you but you must not tell the others" Kakashi gave a serious stare back and leaned in close when she told him too. "I asked him to find me sake to have enough for ages!" Kakashi gave a sigh as she laughed maniacally. "You didn't think I would really tell you now would you?"

"No but it was good to try" Tsunade leaned on one arm on her desk and rested her head on her fist.  
"This is a private mission, one between me and him to know until certain circumstances are in affect that I will tell you, you know this" Kakashi nodded.

"Will you update when they regain awake?" Tsunade nodded and Kakashi smiled under his mask.

"Thank you again"

"No problem now go rest in bed or something, just don't move your arm too much." Kakashi bowed and left and she turned to face outside.

"I'm sorry Kakashi that I can't tell you..."

--

The rain let up after a good hour or so and Sasuke smirked, "Finally I can go on..." Sasuke put on his backpack of supplies and headed off again. Everything was glistened with the rain and the air was fresh, this also meant that he had to be careful because everything is wet and he could slip or something bad. After he reached a certain point he felt chakra coming from behind him, instantly he prepared himself a kunai and then the battle began as kunais and stars headed for him. He dodged easily and then more came. "Is that all you can do?"

The figure in the shadows then come close and aimed to kick him in the chest but he grabbed the leg but he didn't see the other come from under and did a vertical kick to hit his chin. He flew into another tree as the figure back flipped into another tree.

Sasuke growled and spit out some blood that collected into his mouth. "Okay you know how to fight..." The figure disappeared for a second then he felt legs trap around his sides. He then felt himself get lifted from the ground as the figure used its hands to go a handstand and fling Sasuke into the ground as high speeds. 'This person is strong if they can lift my body weight with their legs!' Sasuke thought and then landed on his feet before crashing to dodge then another kunai with a bomb attached coming at him. "Shit!" The explosion made him a bit dizzy so he ran off again to get some range.

The forest rained with leaves as Sasuke ran to get cover from the attack of the unknown enemy. The shinobi after him was ready for anything as they had counter attacks that made his adrenaline rush after every barely made dodge he made. Little that he knows he set off a small trap as he threw a shurikin at his enemy. The branch that he stepped on blew up because anything that applied any force to it. Sasuke screamed in pain as he flew to the ground and his vision was blurry. His eyes were closed as a kunai came to his neck, waiting for his death. "You..." He opened his eyes to see a female figure before him, her body was slim and the legs looked trained for long distance from fighting. Her hair was short and it laid lightly on her face that seemed odd to him, all he could see was her cheeks and a black leaf village headband over her eyes.

"Do I know you?" By using her free hand she untied the headband and then his vision cleared up. The female was wearing a black fishnet showing her stomach as her chest was covered by thick black with one strap over her right shoulder, a red over shirt with short sleeves open with a white circle on the back and bottom sides. She had black shorts with tools connected to her back and kunais on her right thigh, the black shoes matching her pants. Her pink short hair moved as a wave as the headband was whipped off her face to show her green eyes, but they seemed empty and emotionless.

"Sakura..."

Review review!!


End file.
